Diego Brando From Another Worldo
|birthday = 1870 |gender = Male |nation = British |hair = Blond ( , EoH) |eyes = Cyan ( , EoH) |affiliation = Funny Valentine |status = Deceased |death = January 19, 1891 |mangadebut = SBR Chapter 90 High Voltage (1) |mangafinal = SBR Chapter 95 The World of the Stars and Stripes -Outro |gamedebut = All Star Battle Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = Takehito Koyasu (All Star Battle / Eyes of Heaven) |colors = SteelBallRun }} :For the original version of Diego, see Diego Brando. The is the final antagonist featured in Steel Ball Run. This Diego is introduced after the death of the original to the "root world" of the Corpse by Funny Valentine. He is a racer from a similar Steel Ball Run happening in another universe. Upon request from the President and coveting the Saint's Corpse, he confronts Johnny Joestar in the final stage of the Steel Ball Run. He is also a Stand User, but instead wields the mighty The World. Appearance The second Diego is identical in appearance to the first. He is a young man of below-average height and slim to medium build. He has light hair, dark eyebrows, and light, bold eyes. He commonly wears an equestrian helmet with the letters "D", "I" and "O" mounted on bending pins emerging from a small ribbon tied at its front, a turtleneck jumper patterned with a diagonal grid, light, mid-forearm-length gloves, light, wide-legged , and tall, dark riding boots. Personality Of few or no scruples, the second Diego is crueler than the first, prepared as he is to kill Johnny in inventively violent ways such as by throwing knives, like DIO, or using matches to burn him alive. He is capable of sacrificing innocent people for his sake, though he berates Johnny for killing his fans in the first place. Abilities The second Diego's Stand, THE WORLD, is almost identical to DIO's The World: A powerful, humanoid Stand capable of stopping time for ~5 seconds. Differing slightly in appearance, this Stand replaces hearts in its design with "D" emblems (e.g. on its knees), sports clocks on its shoulders and hips, and lacks the gloves/knuckle plates on its arm braces as well as a belt. It possesses a much slimmer physique while removing its pseudo-robotic arm pivots and knee hinges with joints under solid "skin" to appear more humanlike. History Background During the 8th round, the original Diego turned against Funny Valentine; but he was quickly defeated by his Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Later, after the final battle between Johnny and Valentine, the President tried to make a deal with Johnny, making the promise he can bring back Gyro Zeppeli (switching a Gyro from another universe with the deceased Gyro). However, Valentine was planning a last trick and uses the time talking with Johnny to search for an ally in another universe. With this objective in mind, Funny Valentine negotiated with this alternative version of Diego to take the Saint Corpse Parts and to kill Johnny. High Voltage After Johnny finally beats Valentine, he was surprised to see the Saint Corpse Parts were gone again. He pursued the thief only to discover he was none other than Diego Brando. Johnny was at first surprised by the new Stand, THE WORLD, but still managed to discover the nature of its power after a few attacks. This time, Diego had the advantage of knowing Tusk's powers and Johnny's super spin technique predicting his attacks, and using his fans as human shields when Johnny attacked. In his final attack, Diego used his five seconds to make a double attack: He fired a gun while THE WORLD attacked Johnny's back. Johnny was badly hurt again falling from his horse and couldn't use his new attack. However, he had accumulated enough spin to make their final attack, using Tusk Act 4 starts climbing Diego's leg. At that time, Diego remembers what Valentine told him about the Super Spin technique and how to overcome it; cutting his leg and throwing it to Johnny, Diego manages to beat Johnny with his own technique and mount his horse, leaving him to die. The World of the Stars and Stripes Moments later, Diego wins the race and fulfills the last will of Funny Valentine by keeping the body in the secret chamber of Holy Trinity. When all hope seemed lost, Lucy Steel appears, ready to stop Diego. She exposes the head of the first Diego, killing him when the heads from both dimensions merge and obliterate one another. Chapters * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Though Diego, either version, is not physically present in All Star Battle, some of his alternate's lines are present and fully voiced in the final part of Steel Ball Run's STORY MODE. Interestingly enough, he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu, Dio's voice actor. He is referred to as "Dio" instead of Diego. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) This Diego Brando was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside Johnny, Gyro, and Valentine, his name titled , shortened as . His moveset consists of throwing a fuel can and matches in order to set opponents on fire, and the use of a handgun. As with the other characters whose abilities to stop time are represented as their Style Action, Diego shares his length with DIO (5 seconds), tying for longest time stop duration in the game. His GHA Time's stopped for ten seconds! has him stop time once his partner sends the opponent into the air during their brief attack, after which he proceeds to take out a handful of knives and throw them with THE WORLD throwing its own set simultaneously. The knives, totaling exactly 23, are subsequently suspended in mid-air, surrounding the opponent, before Diego resumes time and lets them strike their target. Tournament He is paired with Part 4 Jotaro Kujo in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They defeated Josuke Higashikata (JJL) and Narciso Anasui in the first round, but were eliminated by Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una in the second. Gallery Manga= SBR Chapter 92.jpg|SBR Chapter 92 cover SBR Chapter 94.png|SBR Chapter 94 cover Diegobrando.png|SBR Chapter 95 cover Diego's World.png|Diego and THE WORLD charge at Johnny DiegoTheWorld.png|The return of the time stop Diego Brando recreates the scene from stardust crusaders.png|Throwing knives to Johnny like DIO did onelastwrrrryy.jpg|"WRYYYYYYY!" - Diego's death |-| Game= DiegoAUEoH.png|Another Diego Brando's render in Eyes of Heaven DiegoSBEoH.PNG|Diego astride Silver Bullet render, Eyes of Heaven AUDiegoIntroEoH.png|Another Diego's intro, EoH AltDiegoat1.jpg|Stopping time, EoH AUDiegoDHA.jpg|Diego pulling out knives during his DHA, EoH AltDiego2at1.jpg|Diego performing a pose with THE WORLD during his DHA, EoH Trivia *Similarly to the original Diego, his name is sometimes spelled in English as "Dio" with only a capital "D".SBR Chapter 92: High Voltage, p.2 Similarities to DIO Through actions more closely related to those occurring in Part 3, the second Diego also bears similarities to DIO. *Diego's Stand, THE WORLD, is almost identical to DIO's. *Diego has the same cries as DIO; his Stand cry is also "MUDA MUDA MUDA" and even screams "WRYYYYYYYY" upon his death, a cry formerly used for vampires appearing in the series, but also shared by Giorno Giovanna. *Diego utilizes similar techniques to DIO; especially throwing knives that surround his target within stopped time. *Diego and DIO lose their left lower legs shortly before they die when their heads are destroyed. *The climax of Diego's battle with Johnny takes place on a bridge, like DIO with Jotaro. * In Eyes of Heaven, part of Diego's BGM contains the same phrase as DIO's. References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Brando Family Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Steel Ball Run Participants Category:Part 7 Antagonists Category:Valentine's Subordinates